Try Me
by MissPerfectlyUniQue
Summary: A sad thing in life is when you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never meant to be, and you just have to let go. But is it always not meant to be? Find out for yourself!


Welcome to my newest story, Try Me!

I really hope you all like it, and please PM me any ideas whatsoever.

Also this chappiee is dedicated to SonShineDays; the AWESOMEST person ever! :D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything in the story! :'(

**Try Me – Chapter One**

**Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy - Irreplaceable – Beyonce Knowles **

I sat on my bed, in a little country-style home in Trenton, New Jersey; I couldn't help but cry, tears running down my face. It had been five days, five whole days since the love of my life, Shane Gray; had broken my heart, five days since I had been in that total mess, five days since somebody I couldn't imagine living without turned out to be somebody I can't stand anymore. I still couldn't believe what occurred on that Thursday night; he had just called me and broken up with me, leaving me with no explanation whatsoever.

"Mitch," Caitlyn, my best friend said from the hall way through the slightly ajar door, entering the room. "Come on, there's dinner ready."

"I don't want to eat," I whined, my voice cracking at the end.

"Come on, you've got to eat, you haven't eaten in five days." She said giving me a sad smile whilst trying to drag me out of bed. I finally agreed, heading over to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me I looked into the mirror before I screamed. My face was a mess, hair sticking out in every possible direction. I had huge bags under my eyes and dried up tear stains on my cheeks not forgetting the mascara that had dried as well. I quickly washed my face, ran a hand through my hair trying to make it look a little bit neat and changed into a pair of pajamas before heading downstairs for dinner with her family.

Dinner was fairly quiet, with only small talks and the rattling of the silver ware and occasional slurping down of liquids. I just sat there poking into my food when my mom practically forced the food down my throat. It finished pretty quickly and I found myself in my bedroom trying to finish calculus not long later, but it resulted in letting out another. Ask why? I've never been really good at it, and Shane used to help me with it every time.

I found myself not long later knocking on Caitlyn's door.

"Come in," she yelled from inside the room.

"Hey Cait, just came to say goodnight," I told her.

"Already? It's only nine thirty."

"Yup, oh and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?" she replied looking up from the current Pop Informer Magazine she was reading.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me," I said giving her a sad smile. Caitlyn really was one of the best people around. She was a best friend. Heck, no, she is the sister I've never had. We've only known each other for two years, (met at Camp Rock) but it felt like we'd known each other since we were infants.

….

A little over an hour later I started writing a new song, the lyrics suddenly just popped up in my head. Singing the song to myself quietly I quickly scribbled the lyrics down

_U Got Nothin' On Me  
U Got Nothin' On Me  
U Got Nothin' On Me  
U Got Nothin' On Me  
Summer came and took me by surprise  
The California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down_

_we sing along  
to our favorite songs  
nothing could go wrong  
laughing as we gazed under the moon  
you kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything  
could tear us apart  
let you break my heart  
Now I know who you are  
you got nothin' on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
you got nothin' on me  
You can't tell me lies don't even try  
cause this is goodbye  
Goodbye  
Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know whats going on  
it didnt take me long  
It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So im on my way  
Now it's too late  
Now I know who you are  
you got nothin' on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
you got nothin' on me  
you can't tell me lies, don't even try  
cause this is..  
goodbye to broken promises  
Time to face you're getting it_

_Don't bore me with apologies  
And come crawling back on your knees  
you got nothin' on me  
you got nothin' on me  
you got nothin' on me  
I know who you are  
Yeah I see I should have known it from the start  
you can't tell me lies, don't even try  
cause this is goodbye_

Now I know who you are  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
now i see, i should have known it from the start  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
you cant tell me lies, dont even try  
cuz this is goodbye  


_Goodbye_

I put down my notebook and vowed.

That from this day I would not mope over Shane Gray, and that I would finally get over him, cause he meant nothing to me.

….

Aha! How'd you like the chapter?

It was supposed to be written in third person's point of view; well that's how I started it, but ended up editing the whole thing half way through the chapter.

Mitchie isn't too bummed over the breakup, she was five days ago. ;)

Please let me know what you think. And send in your ideas.

Follow me on twitter. The names HmSafiya

And R & R

X x x x


End file.
